Not Like The Others
by Daniel-The-Human
Summary: A young human comes to terms with the fact that he is alone in a new world. Going about his daily life, his luck changes when he meets a creeper-girl named Cupa. Will Daniel be able to look past this and find more than friendship in his new acquaintance? She certainly seems to hope so.
1. Loneliness

**Well, this is my first ever story uploaded to this website. Here's hoping anyone reading it finds it bearable.**

**Minecraft (c) Mojang**

* * *

**Not Like The Others**

_'I'm all alone in this place. Come to think of it, why _am _I here? What did I do to get exiled in such a manner? Is anyone even out there?'_

The sun rose on a new day across the grassy expanse. Endless plains spanned the horizon in one direction, rolling hills leading to a forest in another. Near the border of the two sat a small dwelling – not small enough to be branded a hut, yet nowhere near as big as to be labelled a mansion. Rather, a cosy little house constructed neatly from stacks of wooden boards, a few windows at each side and a door. Within its walls, something was moving.

Daniel yawned, stretching out his limbs. For the past few nights, he had been unable to get much sleep. Since arriving in this world, he has come to terms with the fact that he is alone – possibly even the only human across the lands. A search that once took a few hours turned into days, then weeks, then months. Eventually he gave up all hope of finding another friendly face and just accepted his desolate isolation from the world he knew.

Getting out of bed, Daniel grabbed his blue cargo trousers and white t-shirt, casually putting them on over the top of his grey shorts. Making sure to take some bread from his food storage and retrieve his black-framed glasses from the table, he picked up his crimson jacket and headed out the door.

A clean, sparkling river lightly flowed through the hills, passing the occasional rocks and stones. The young human crouched down and scooped up some water in his hands before using it to wash his face. After repeating this action a few times, he stared at his reflection and let a small sigh escape his mouth. He was no younger than 18, with a rather pale cream complexion, deep brown eyes and brown ear-length hair in a style he would describe as 'lightly windblown'.

"Just me, myself and I. As usual.", he quietly spoke before getting to his feet.

There was no time for reminiscing however. Daniel had brought a pickaxe with him in the hopes of retrieving some coal or even metal. Traversing the woodland, the human located his previous mining spot and began striking the rocks with the pickaxe.

* * *

Hearing the clash of metal against stone, a figure slowly crept toward the source of the noise. Peeking over a few bushes, the shadowy figure spotted a sight they had not seen in a long time. A human. A living, breathing human. Staring in wonder, the creature began to move towards the human until it tripped over an exposed tree root and fell over forwards.

The human immediately stopped mining, as if he was listening for movement. In an instant, he had turned around to face his stalker while brandishing his pickaxe as a weapon. The moment he laid eyes on his would-be stalker though, he nearly dropped his mining tool in surprise.

The figure in question looked undoubtedly like a female human, with a slender figure, cream skin tone, amber eyes and light red flowing hair that just reached past her shoulders. She wore a long green hooded top – the hood of which was decorated with a pattern that barely resembled a blocky face – along with green shorts barely visible past her hoodie and thigh-high green stockings.

Looking up at the human now standing before her, the girl's lips curved into a smile as she noticed his surprised expression.

"Hi!", the girl cheerily greeted the human as she quickly got to her feet.

"Uh, hi.", the human responded, still amazed he was talking to someone for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Who are you?", he asked, hoping to find out who this person was.

"My name's Cupa. What's yours?", she responded eagerly.

"I'm Daniel. I can't believe I've met another human after months alone out here", he replied, allowing a faint smile to work its way onto his face.

"Oh, I'm not a human. I'm a creeper.", Cupa smiled brightly.

"H-Huh? A creeper!?", Daniel nearly yelled. Scrambling to bring his pickaxe up to shoulder level, he quickly backed away from the creeper-girl.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me?", Cupa's smile had faded and was replaced by a sad frown.

"You're a creeper! Every creeper I've ever found has tried to blow me up!", Daniel replied, a look of concern now dominated his features. Cupa began to smile again.

"Don't worry. I've never killed anyone, especially not a human. Besides, I like you.", she said before letting out a small giggle.

"You...like me?", Daniel responded, his fearful expression replaced with mild confusion.


	2. Companionship

**I'll admit right now, I did not expect this story to get many views and reviews (let alone POSITIVE ones) in such a short time frame. Sadly, I now worry whether or not the rest of the story can live up to everyone's expectations.**

**Minecraft (c) Mojang**

* * *

"So you live out here all by yourself?", Cupa asked her human compatriot.

"Yep. Ever since I got here I've been on my own. I tried looking for others but gave up after a while.", Daniel replied. After finishing up his mining for the day, he just wanted to head home and relax. Cupa didn't seem to be a threat to him, so he figured he'd talk to her on the way back.

Soon the pair arrived at Daniel's house.

"Well, I'm gonna finish up some work around here then probably get some sleep.", Daniel said.

"This is where you live? Wow, it's a pretty nice place.", Cupa remarked.

"Yeah, it'd be a shame if something happened to it.", Daniel rubbed the back of his head. Not many people had paid him compliments for anything.

"I already told you I won't blow you up silly.", Cupa giggled, making Daniel chuckle nervously before he went to the door.

"Oh, hey Cupa?", Daniel turned around. "It was really nice talking to you today.", he admitted, causing the creeper-girl to smile.

"Same here. I'll see you tomorrow then!", Cupa happily replied before wandering off back to the forest.

Entering his house, Daniel left his pickaxe by the door and placed an amount of coal into one of his storage chests. It was a nice haul, but he felt he could do better had he not been 'distracted'. Sitting down on a chair at the table, he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The surprise of learning that he wasn't the only sentient being in the world was beginning to subside as he started to relax. He was wary of trusting a creeper, but came to the conclusion that if she wanted him dead it would have happened before he even knew she was there.

In fact, Cupa had provided him with a great sense of relief knowing he had someone to talk to. Dare he say, he almost considered her a good friend. After all, she was nice to him, eager to talk, cute...

Daniel rubbed his eyes. Did he really think of her in _that_ way?

"I just need some sleep. That's all.", he wearily mumbled before dragging himself over to his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Daniel headed out the door without his pickaxe. He had expected Cupa to be waiting for him outside, but she was nowhere to be seen. Figuring he'd see her later in the forest, Daniel walked out through a large cluster of trees. Intent on getting some more exploration done, he pushed forward until he came to a small river. On the other side was what looked like a lush jungle, with so many leaves and plants that it was nearly impossible to see far ahead.

Daniel set about following the river upstream. It was a nice day so he wasn't in any hurry.

...Until he heard what sounded like soft crying. Daniel stopped and looked around. It couldn't be a monster, and the only other explanation for it soon clouded his mind. He started to walk again, then began jogging before breaking into a full sprint.

The crying became clearer and clearer, it's location seeming to emanate from the jungle. Without hesitation, Daniel jumped into the shallow water and climbed up the bank on the opposite side. Pressing onward through some bushes and vines, the scene became clear.

Two ocelots had backed Cupa against some thick jungle plants. They didn't seem to be aggressive, but the poor girl looked deathly frightened of them. Daniel charged over to them.

"Hey! Get away from her!", he yelled. The ocelots noticed him and began running back into the jungle. Cupa looked up, rubbing away a few of her tears before grabbing Daniel and holding him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you.", she weakly sniffled.

"Don't worry about it. I would never let anything hurt you.", Daniel replied, returning the hug before picking her up bridal style and setting off for his house.

"What makes you afraid of ocelots anyway?", he asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have a natural fear of them.", Cupa answered as she rested her head on his shoulder. She appeared to cheer up as her friend carried her across the river and into the forest.

"You really know how to treat a girl huh?", she flirtatiously asked. Daniel blushed and turned his head away from her.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you there.", he shyly responded. Cupa giggled and imitated a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, my hero.", she giggled, giving her 'hero' a peck on the cheek. Daniel's blush had turned into a full red covering spread across his face.

"L-L-Like I said, don't worry about it.", he nervously stammered. Eventually the two arrived at Daniel's house.

"So do you live nearby?", Daniel asked, setting his friend down.

"Actually, no. I don't really live anywhere, I just wander around and find shelter to sleep in when I'm tired.", Cupa responded. Daniel thought for a moment.

"Why don't you stay here with me?", he offered.

"Really? Are you sure?", she asked.

"Absolutely. It'd be nice having the company.", he shrugged and flashed her a quick smile.

"Thank you so much!", Cupa excitedly replied as she pulled him into another hug.

The pair walked into the house. Cupa looked around and smiled.

"Wow, it's even nicer on the inside. Where should I sleep?", she asked as Daniel took his jacket off.

"You can have my bed. I'll find somewhere else.", he said as he placed his jacket on the table.

"Huh? But there doesn't seem to be anywhere else for you to sleep here.", Cupa frowned. Thinking of a solution, her happy expression returned.

"I know! We'll sleep in the same bed together!", she eagerly suggested. Daniel's blush had returned.

"Uh, are you sure you're okay with it?", he asked, trying not to appear nervous. Cupa didn't even respond as she dragged him over to the bed. It was big enough to comfortably hold the both of them, but he still felt uneasy about it.

Deciding that he was too tired to find somewhere else, Daniel wearily got into the bed with Cupa jumping in after.

"Goodnight Daniel.", she yawned before wrapping her arms around him and falling asleep. Admittedly, it felt nice drifting off to sleep beside her. Maybe he really did care about her as more than a friend.

"Goodnight Cupa.", he muttered quietly, kissed her forehead gently and closed his eyes. Cupa lightly smiled as she placed his arm around her before joining him in slumber.

* * *

**Well, at least this one is longer than the first chapter. I'll start working on the final part depending on whether or not this lives up to everyone's hopes.**


	3. Love

**Got a few good responses to the second chapter, so I decided to make the third one. This is also the last part of the story.**

**Minecraft (c) Mojang**

* * *

Daniel slowly opened his eyes as daylight shone through the house. After his arrival in this world, he'd gone from mildly-restless-sleeper to full-blown insomniac, often struggling to get even an hour of sleep. Last night seemed to have had a positive effect on the young human, as it was the first night in months where he felt perfectly rested. Just as he was about to get up and grab something to eat, he noticed his arms were wrapped around Cupa's sleeping form, and vice versa.

Not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl, Daniel slowly and carefully removed himself from her grasp and got out of bed. Making sure to put his glasses back on, Daniel grabbed two pork chops from his food storage and took a handful of coal from another chest, intricately arranging them in a small furnace.

"I hope I'm doing this right.", Daniel mumbled as he lit the coal and watched the fire slowly crackle to life.

Cupa woke up with a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. After noticing Daniel wasn't beside her, she got up and noticed him sitting down next to the furnace. Smiling, she got out of bed and sat next to him.

"Morning Daniel.", Cupa greeted him in her usual cheery manner.

"Hey Cupa. Did you sleep well?", Daniel asked, returning her smile.

"Yep. Best night's sleep I've ever had!", she replied.

"Glad to hear it.", Daniel said as he turned his attention back to the furnace. "Ah, breakfast's ready."

Taking care not to burn himself, Daniel blew out the remaining embers of the used coal before handing one pork chop to Cupa and retrieving the other for himself.

"So what are we gonna do today?", Cupa asked while munching down her food.

"I was thinking of checking out a cave opening I spotted in the forest a few days ago. Wanna come along?", Daniel asked, earning a rapid nod in response.

"Alright, but it'll be pretty dark in there. I think I've got a torch lying around here though.", he said as he finished his pork chop. Getting back to his feet, Daniel searched through a storage chest for the torch and flint to light it. He also picked up the iron sword he kept by his bed for emergencies. Cupa noticed this and shot him a puzzled look.

"Okay, I understand why we need the torch, but what's the sword for?", she asked.

"If there's one thing I know about the caves here, it's that they're dangerous as well as dark. I'd rather not have one of us getting hurt in there.", he replied while putting his jacket on.

* * *

The pair walked through the forest to the location of the cave entrance. Daniel lit the torch using some flint and passed it to Cupa.

"Just stick close to me and we'll be fine.", he said before raising his sword and entering the cave with his companion in tow.

The small opening led underground for a few meters before opening up into a spacious cavern. Rocky outcrops dotted the walls, some mineral ore veins were visible and darkness loomed around the duo. Wind blowing from the entrance provided an eerie breezing sound that completed the creepy atmosphere. Daniel did his best to look brave, but Cupa was visibly starting to shake. She moved closer to Daniel and held his hand whilst looking around nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll keep us safe.", Daniel whispered to her, indicating that he knew she was worried something would happen.

The stone tunnels lead the pair to an expansive ravine. The chasm stretched out into the darkness and the bottom was impossible to make out. Daniel picked up a small pebble and dropped it into the abyss. A few seconds later, the stone hit the bottom of the ravine, the echo informing them that it was a _very_ long way down. With no other paths available, it was a dead end.

"Guess we're not going this way.", Daniel muttered as he peered over the edge of the steep drop. Cupa looked into the ravine with him.

"I think I can see water down there.", she said, pointing to a small part of the chasm.

"Yeah I see it too. Looks like it could be a river.", Daniel replied as he examined the ravine further.

A low groaning sound was enough to snap the pair out of their observations and draw their attention back to the cave tunnels. Daniel's eyes darted about, searching for the source of the noise.

"Maybe we should start heading back.", he said, his voice sounding almost afraid of what could be in the depths with them.. The two began to walk back through the caves, slowly retracing their steps and listening for the noise again.

Another groan was heard, louder than the first one. Cupa froze with fear. She knew it couldn't be the wind. _Something_ was in the cavern with them. Daniel stopped and gave her a concerned look. She was clearly shaking and looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Daniel placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. When I said I'd never let anything hurt you yesterday, I meant it.", he softly told her before taking her hand in his. Cupa allowed a small smile to mark her features as he beckoned her to follow him again.

Daniel and Cupa carefully made their way back to the first cave. The entrance wasn't far away. Before a sense of relief could take them over, the groaning sound returned, much louder than before. Daniel brought his sword up in a combat stance and looked around. The source of the hellish sound was in the cave with them somewhere. Just as he was about to relax, something came into his view.

The creature had sickly green skin and wore tattered shreds of what looked like a shirt and trousers. It's clawed arms were outstretched as it shambled towards Daniel. Possibly the most unnerving part of it's appearance was it's lack of eyes, with only empty sockets remaining. The thing had followed them through the tunnels at a slow pace.

Daniel brought his sword up and struck the zombie, easily severing it's head from it's decaying body. The zombie's body fell limp and Daniel breathed a small sigh.

"Well that was monumentally easy.", he said whilst rejoining Cupa near the tunnel heading to the surface. As he walked back to her, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his shoulder, causing him to nearly drop his sword. Daniel grabbed at his shoulder with his free hand only to find an arrow lodged in his upper arm. Looking frantically around the cave again, he spotted a skeleton wielding a bow walking slowly towards him, drawing another arrow from a quiver on it's back. Daniel's eyes widened as he ran towards Cupa.

"Go! Hurry!", he nearly yelled as he rushed the two of them up through the tunnel and out to the surface. Another arrow was fired, barely missing the pair. Daniel struggled to remove the one stuck in his arm, gritting his teeth as he gave one last pull that extracted it.

The two quickly scrambled up the last rock formations and dashed into the forest. Looking back, the skeleton was nowhere to be seen, presumably unable to climb up the rocks. Cupa checked Daniel's shoulder, her expression changing to one of worry.

"Daniel, your arm is bleeding!", she told him causing him to glance at his wounded shoulder and replace his hand over it hurriedly.

"I've got something at the house that can take care of this. Come on.", he said as he took the lead through the dense forest.

* * *

"While I was exploring a few months ago, I came across what looked like a mineshaft. The place was deserted, but I found a few useful things among some storage chests.", Daniel said to Cupa as he searched through his belongings. Cupa still looked anxious. Seeing her friend get shot nearly scared her to death.

"Ah! Got it.", Daniel smiled as he took hold of a glass bottle containing a bright red liquid. A label wrapped around the bottle merely read 'Restoration Elixir'. Daniel removed the cork and drank a small amount of the stuff before placing it back into storage. Cupa let out a small gasp as the arrow wound on Daniel's shoulder miraculously disappeared in front of her eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay. I got really scared back there.", she admitted.

"Don't worry. There are a few things about this place that still make me feel a bit scared too.", Daniel responded with a small laugh. He took off his jacket and frowned at the new hole in the shoulder. Cupa smiled at him and twiddled her fingers.

"Hey Daniel? What made you want to kiss me last night?", she asked with an innocent smirk. Daniel stopped examining his jacket and stood completely still, enabling a massive build-up of heat to turn most of his face red with embarrassment.

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about.", he quickly replied. Cupa giggled and stalked over to him.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?", she smiled coyly at him. Daniel sighed. After what had happened today, he figured he may as well tell her the truth.

"Well, at first I was a bit cautious about trusting a creeper to be my friend. After we got talking though, I guess I learned to open up to you a bit more.", Daniel said as he turned to face Cupa, who had dropped the teasing smile and now looked a little more wide-eyed as she took in everything he was saying.

"Then yesterday I found you in trouble and helped you out. By then I was starting to feel something different."

Daniel took Cupa's hands in his and gazed into her beautiful amber eyes. She returned the stare, getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you are?", Cupa asked, her voice almost whispering. Daniel replied with a small nod of his head.

"I love you Cupa. I love you with all my heart."

"I-I love you too Daniel!"

The two pulled each other into a gentle but loving kiss, losing their grip on the world as they felt nothing but pure bliss take over them.

Breaking the kiss for some much needed air, they decided to get some sleep. It had been a busy day and they were both tired. Climbing into bed, Daniel and Cupa shared a quick kiss before cuddling up and falling asleep in each other's arms.

_'Maybe I was wrong to think of coming to this world as a bad thing. I think I'm going to like it here now that I have someone to share it with.'_

* * *

**I know normally I get a bit nervous about what people think of this stuff, but I don't care if that ending seemed a bit cheesy. I felt that it fit in with the story, that's all that matters.**

**This is also the longest of the three chapters at over 1,900 words.**

**I've got a vague idea for another story, but I'll wait and see what people think of this first before going any further with it.**

**I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the last few chapters. You guys gave me the confidence boost to actually see me through this.**


End file.
